Bender Bending Rodríguez
| species = Robot | age = 17 (prior to Roswell that Ends Well, 1066 (prior to The Late Philip J. Fry, quintillions of years old | serial # = 2716057 | planet = Earth | relatives = Parents: Mom and unnamed father Twin Brother: Flexo Sons: unnamed Son Ben Rodríguez Uncle: Vladimir Cousins: Tandy, Buster and Turner Grandmother: a bulldozer | job = Formerly: Girder-bender, Soldier Currently: Planet Express Worker | appearance = "Space Pilot 3000" | voiced by = John DiMaggio }} Bender Bending Rodríguez, Sr., designated Bending Unit 22 and known as Bender, is one of the main characters in Futurama. He was made in Tijuana, serial number 2716057, Mexico in 2996.Bendless Love Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles, smokes cigars, consorts with hookerbots, has 100,000 terabytes of porn on his hard driveForty Percent Leadbelly, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego. He is equipped with a Gaydar,Love's Labours Lost in Space though it ultimately claims everyone is gay. He currently lives with Fry in his closet-sized Apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. He hates his self-destruct sequence.Bender's Big Score He has an affinity for turtles (as they both can't get off their back), penguins, and Napoleon Bonaparte. Bender was made Pharaoh on the planet Osiris IV, but his servants, fed up with inhumane treatment, sent him to his grave (before he actually died). Bender also is fascinated with cooking, though he is shown to have no sense of actual human taste, often creating dishes that can kill plant life. He also thinks that humans eat rocks. Magnets, when attached to his head, cause him to lose his sense of inhibition and act like a folk singer. Before Planet Express Bender was built in the year 2996 in Tijuana, Mexico. Bender was built without a backup unit, which is meant to help him backup data so that if his body was destroyed he could upload his data into another body if he wants. Without this unit Bender was recognized as defective and therefore not to tarnish Mom's Company he would need to be destroyed. However, Hermes (who worked at Mom's Robot Company as a bureaucrat back then) was in charge of destroying defective robots and chose not to kill Bender. He authorized Bender's approval and Bender left the factory defective and mortal. As a bending unit, he spent his life before he met Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. After learning this, he tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on that when Fry claimed that he was his only friend in the future. Along with Leela and Fry, he joined Planet Express as a crew member. Age(s) Although Bender's body was made in 2996, his head is an additional 1055 years old because it was buried in the ground for years after traveling back in time.Roswell that Ends Well He has also traveled back in time and waited until the present day many times with the Time Sphere, adding millions of years onto his age. Also, with the addition of the forward time machine, he has witnessed the end of the universe twice. Travelling in the time machine meant Bender's experience was relative, and aged no more than the standard time experienced within the time machine. the universe at present is estimated to be 13.7 billion (13,700,000,000) years of age, and the time until the estimated "end" or "death" of the universe is 10^150 (far too large to write without powers). Assuming the new Big Bangs occurred the moment the previous iteration of the universe died and that scientific estimates of the past and future are correct, Bender has existed (but only partially aged) for 27,400,000,000 + 2*10^150 + some odd thousands and hundreds of years. Personality Traits Bender is a selfish and insensitive robot who usually cares about no one except himself. He has been known for getting the Planet Express Crew into a lot of trouble due to his scheming, yet rarely shows any signs of remorse. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to more serious crimes like kidnapping Jay Leno's head due to their long feud.Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television Moreover, he also does not have one slight grain of sympathy for anyone on Earth, with two exceptions: Turtles, because he identifies with them, and Fry, whom he considers to be his best friend; at Fry's "funeral," he even admitted that whenever he said "Kill all humans," he would quietly amend it with "Except Fry." Though usually rude and selfish, Bender does have a rarely seen soft side. More than once he has saved Fry's life. He was genuinely hurt when Fry kicked him out of their apartment because he was interfering with the TV. He once saved the world from a evil sun flame and no one but Fry knew. He supported Fry's playing of the Holophonor, going so far as to attended one of Fry's concerts. He even shed a tear when Fry told him he was going to propose to Leela, saying "He's all grown up". In general, though, Bender's behavior is defined by a rude and brash nature as well as excessive use of foul language. He also has many vices: He smokes (because it make him look cool), has done electricity (jacking on), and has had many romantic and sexual relations with woman who are usually robots like him. He also drinks heavily; technically, though, this is not a vice, as alcohol fuels his power cells--if he was not a robot his behavior would be classified as 'alcoholic' but he needs alcohol to stay sober, and has on occasion been known to not-drink to excess and become 'drunk.' Bender is also a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers, especially Amy, who is Bender's favorite thieving victim because she and her parents are rich. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender is a strong proponent for robots obtaining human rights, and gets very upset when he hears people claiming that human life is more important than robot life. When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks have been seen to fall from his backside on at least one occasion (a reference to the line "shitting bricks.").Space Pilot 3000 He has also shown the qualities of an avid shutterbug: When he is sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat." Talents Bending and stealing. He also practices (stage) magic and can speak penguin and Space Bee. Having a robot body, he is also much more durable than a human. Bender's chest cavity could be considered a magic satchel, as it has been show to be able to hold a whole human, inhuman torch; at least two heads; cigars and even the riches of an entire kingdom,a byclops built for two. In "Insane in the Mainframe", Bender speaks French (considered a dead language in the 31st century) while pretending to think of himself as Napoleon, also greeting the crew by saying "bonjour", meaning "good day." He can sing, as shown in "Bendin' in the Wind". Bender has a love for cooking. However, because he has no sense of taste, his food comes out terrible. As the series progressed, it seems his cooking skills have improved a bit. He managed to make a cake for Nibbler and manage to create an edible salad. Bender is also very good at tap dancing as shown in the episode Stench and Stenchibility, where he comes in second place in a tap dance contest. Death When the Planet Express crew threw Bender a fake funeral to prove they would remember him when he died, Fry said that Bender's favorite way to die would be none other than being crushed by a runaway semi truck driven by the Incredible Hulk; Bender was touched that Fry remembered that fact.A Pharaoh to Remember Additionally, Bender's retirement plan is to turn his "on-off" switch to "off."Insane in the Mainframe In Bender's Big Score, several paradox Benders died by explosion and one by destruction code from bladder failure. In Lethal Inspection, it was revealed that all robots have a wireless back-up unit that will download them into a new body if their current body is destroyed. However, Bender did not have a back-up unit due to Inspector #5 overriding a quality control failure on Bender, so when his hard drive is destroyed he will die. In Ghosts in the Machines, Bender is murdered by his ex-girlfriend (a suicide booth named Lynn) and becomes a robot ghost in limbo. He is returned back to his normal self at the end of the episode by saving Fry's life and redeeming himself. In Where No Fan Has Gone Before, George Takei said a destruct sequence that made Bender blow up. Technically he didn't die, but he did explode. The sequence was 1A 2B 3C... Family *Professor Farnsworth, owner/creator of the Sport-Utility Robot on which Bender and all other modern robots are based. *Bender's grandmother, probably on his mother's side, is a bulldozer. Leela says, "Come on, Bender, your grandmother could push harder than that!" and Bender says, "No crap! My grandmother was a bulldozer".The Beast with a Billion Backs *Mom, owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Co.. *His mother, a robotic arm who sends him Xmas cards.Mother's Day *His father, who was killed by a giant can opener.I Second that Emotion *Buster, Bender's identical cousin. *Uncle Vladimir on father's side, who lived in Thermostadt, capital of the Robo-Hungarian Empire, and died at the ripe old age of 211.The Honking *Tandy, Uncle Vladimir's son and hence Bender's cousin. *Screwy Aunt Rita, who is a screw.The Sting *Bender's firstborn son; given to the Robot Devil in exchange for an Army of the Damned. *Flexo, another Bending unit of the same model.The Lesser of Two Evils *Turner, Bender's cousin mentioned in That Darn Katz. *Hermes Conrad (Inspector #5) who approved a newly constructed Bender even though he had no Backup unit. However Bender is unaware of this. *Ben Rodriguez, son whose memories of bender were taken away in favor of having a bending cartridge installed. Family tree Bender's grandmother | | | ------------------------------------------- | | | Rita Vladimir Bender's father + Bender's mother | | | | | | | | |------------ ------------------ | | | Turner Buster Tandy unknown + Bender + Bev Flexo | | | | | | | | | | First son Ben Relationships ﻿Bender has had numerous relationships (often sexual) with fembots often not caring about their material status. However he doesn't seem to have much interest in a monogamous or long-term relationship. Some of his relationships have come to very abrupt ends, but Bender never seems to mourn for long. *Crushinator - is seen being chased away from the moon farm by the human father for making out with his robot daughter. She later refuses to pursue Bender claiming to love him. *Countess de la Roca - a rich fembot who he meets on the Titanic. He is left devastated when she dies after being sucked into a black hole. *Femputer - a Fembot posing as a giant computer after which Bender discovers her secret he makes out with her and then avoids her calls. *Angleyne - a divorced fembot who originally dates Bender but falls back in love with her ex husband Flexo after going on a date with Bender posing as Flexo. *Lucy Liu's head - Bender and Lucy meet when the planet express crew rescue her when prompted by Fry Lucy says she is in love with Bender who makes room for her in his chest compartment. *Planet Express ship - he dates the ship when she gets a new personality but she becomes deranged and hostile when he dumps her. *Calculon - when Bender gets a sex change into olympic medal winner Coilette (s)he dates and almost marries Calculon intending to scam him out of half his fortune but cannot when he no longer wishes to hurt him. *Lynn - a suicide booth ex-girlfriend who killed Bender. *Fanny - Donbot's wife that Bender has an affair with and plans to run away with her but once found out he loses interest and Fanny goes back to the Donbot. *Amy Wong - they begin an illegal robosexual romance as Amy has an interest in bad boys but when robosexual marriage becomes legal Bender dumps her (as he doesn't want a monogamous relationship). *Bella - Fanny and Donbot's daughter. When crashing a mob wedding Bender meets Bella and they end up making out in the Donbots stable, afterwards Bender shows no interest in her and she becomes clingy. She later shoots an innocent hilbilly; Billy West, who resembles Bender. *Bev - Planet Express's soda machine. Bender got her pregnant and she gave birth to his son Ben. Bugs, Viruses and Programming Errors Over the years, Bender has had many bugs, viruses and errors. He once had his personality removed (causing him to say nothing other than "I am Bender, please insert girder" in a monotone voice).How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back Bender was run over by, and turned into a were-car at one point.The Honking He downloaded the iObey virus to make him do what the makers of the virus want. Bender also has a self-destruct code, 1A2B3C (but before C he explodes), that causes his head to blow up.Where No Fan Has Gone Before Magnets placed on Bender's head cause his inhibition unit to malfunction thus making him sing Folk songs. Bender has no Backup Unit to make him technically mortal as a robot, but he was approved anyway. Bender almost turned into one with the planet express crew ship, making him say he was "a cuddly baby tapir". Catchphrases Bender has a few catchphrases, such as Bite my Shiny Metal Ass. Bender also frequently uses the word meat-bag, and utters the phrase "Kill all humans" often, even if he always silently adds "except one" referring to Fry. In the "War is the H-word" episode Bender's Top Ten Most Frequently Uttered Words is listed as: 1. Ass 2. Daffodil 3. Shiny 4. My 5. Bite 6. Pimpmobile 7. Up 8. Yours 9. Chumpette 10. Chump In addition Bender's least frequently used word according to the same episode is "antiquing."War is the H-Word Bender also has a tendency to say "Neat" whenever he is intrigued by something. Bender will say (or sometimes sing) "Let's go already!" on many occasions and when coming back from an adventure, he will often exclaim "I'm back baby". Bender often says, "it's gonna be fun on the bun." Bender often says, "Shut up baby, I know it." Bender often says: "Me, (short pause) Bender" Composition Iron-Osmium Alloy *40% Zinc Fry & the Slurm Factory *40% Titanium A Head in the Polls *40% Dolomite Jurassic Bark *40% Luck (from horseshoes) Into the Wild Green Yonder *40% Chromium Attack of the Killer App *40% Wires Decision 3012 *40% Scrap Metal All the Presidents' Heads *30% Iron *.04% Nickel impurity * 40% empty Free Will Hunting * 60% storage space * 40% Platinum *Unknown amount of Osmium Not counting luck (since it is derived from the iron he is made from, which is recycled from horseshoes), Bender is made up of 170.04% more material than should be possible (a total of 270.04%) however Dolemite is a mineral so it is possible that the Dolomite only held the elements that later created Bender. Also Bender's body has been repaired/replaced many times. Appearances Episodes * "Space Pilot 3000" * most if not all episodes Films * "Bender's Big Score" Games * "Futurama: The Game" (Character) * "Genetics Lab" (Test Subject) Trivia *One of Bender's hobbies is photography, having often been seen taking pictures while saying "Neat." *Bender often disdains singing; this may be related to his court-ordered ban on singing. *Bender's e-mail is bender@ilovebender.com as revealed in Bender's Big Score. *Bender once owned a guinea pig, as mentioned in the episode "In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela". *During the episode "Overclockwise", it's not only revealed that Bender has an X-Cube account, but also that his gamertag is BenderIsGreat34. *His vanity plate reads “1 DVS BSTD” (one devious bastard). * Bender has hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia - fear of the number 666. * Bender has named his hands "Grabby and Squeezy", and his footcups "Stompy and Smashy". * In Firefox, if you type "about:robots" into the address bar, a page with several cultural references to robots is displayed. The fourth bullet point says "Robots have shiny metal posteriors which should not be bitten.", a reference to Bender's famous saying, "Bite my shiny metal ass!". * Bender's height is revealed in the episode "The Cyber House Rules" when he shows a picture of himself in a police line up to the orphan children. Bender (according to the photo he showed) is about 5'8", with a total 6'2" if you include his antenna. *Bender weighs 525 pounds. However in Into the Wild Green Yonder, he says "all two tons of me". ** In addition, Leela states that his and Countess De La Roca's combined weight is two metric tons (roughly 4410 lbs) in A Flight to Remember. Averaged between him and Countess it comes out as a metric ton a piece, or roughly 2205 lbs. *He has been charged for pimping, theft, vandalism and many others. It may, in fact, be easier to list the crimes he has NOT committed. *Bender briefly broke the fourth wall during Into the Wild Green Yonder, after hearing that he is having an affair with the Donbot's wife, his co-workers ask if he's crazy, to which he says "No, Fry's crazy in this one", referencing that he went mad in the previous movie. *Bender's apartment number is 00100100 00100100. This is a binary representation of the ASCII character '$'. *Bender's serial number is 2716057. This can be expressed as the sum of 2 cubes. Specifically, 9523 + (-951)3 *The word "bender" can refer to a drinking spree, hinting at Bender's heavy alcohol use. *Bender is powered by a 6502 Microprocessor (although in "Overclockwise", he is seen with an AMD Athlon in his ass). *Bender dies at the end of both of his what-if scenarios in each Anthology of Interest and both have one of the characters saying "Goodnight, sweet prince" (Fry in the first and Farnsworth in the second) to Bender when he dies. *His self-destruct code is 1A2B3...C is not said before he explodes therefore the code does not include C. *Bender cannot have magnets attached to his head, or it will "screw up his inhibition unit", thus causing him to sing crazy variations of folk songs. *It seems his birthstone is Robobium, as mentioned in the Game. *He is able to simultaneously reattach each of his severed arms with the other. *Until he learned how from the majestic turtle, Bender could not get up when knocked on his back. *His antenna interferes with satellite television, along with some cellphones. *He, along with Fry and Leela, appears in all episodes of the series. *No one can say he doesn't own John Laroquette's Spine. *Bender may be one of the most evil robots in the series, as acknowledged by Robot Santa and the Robot Devil. *Bender's favorite cause of death is being crushed to death by a "runaway semi driven by The Incredible Hulk.". *He said the last full sentence in all 4 films - "Well, we're boned!" (Bender's Big Score), "I love you, meatbags!" (The Beast with a Billion Backs), "Whip harder, Professor!" (Benders Game), "Into the breach, meatbags. Or not, whatever." (Into the Wild Green Yonder). It is worth noting, however, that it was Farnsworth who voiced the last words in the film Bender's Game, and not Bender. ("Faster! Faster! Slower!") *When Bender's personality is removed he continuously repeats the sentence, "I am Bender, please insert girder." *Through court order, Bender is prohibited from singing. (It should be noted that the only time Bender says this is so is in Leela's coma dream in "The Sting", though it's possible it's something Leela remembered that the real Bender had said, like many of the other things in her coma dream) *Bender is a convicted felon and has the longest rap sheet of anyone alive. (Into the Wild Green Yonder) *Through imitating a fembot, he holds five gold medals in the Earth Olympics. *Bender stands about 6'1" from foot to antenna as seen in his mugshot in "The Cyber House Rules". *According to an x-mas story, Bender's mom is a mechanical arm, however, throughout the rest of the series Bender claims his mom is Mom the Oil tycoon. This could, however, just reference the fact that Mom is considered the mother of all modern robots and thus his true mother is the arm. Also, Bender once said, "No crap, my grandmother was a bulldozer". *The 40% luck that Bender is made of really paid off in Bender's Big Score because as stated by Nibbler, everytime the paradox time orb is used, there's a chance the universe could be ripped apart. This said, Bender would have to be very lucky since he used the orb countless times without the universe's destruction. *Bender has been his fem-bot alter ego "Coilette" twice. First being "Bend Her" the second being "Neutopia". *Bender's history with Planet Express is murky; in "Overclockwise", the Professor has a flashback turning Bender on for the first time and ignoring the EULA. In another episode, Hermes states "Bender is Planet Expresses' most expensive piece of equipment". Furthermore, in "Free Will Hunting", along with several other episodes, it's infererred the Professor built or designed Bender himself (though in other episodes Bender was born in the factory). However, in the series premiere, it seems Bender has never even been to Planet Express, and starts working at the company the same day as Fry and Leela. *Bender has made 2 apperances in Family Guy, the first in the cantina scene in Blue Harvest, and the second he was telling the gang where the dirty joke came from. *A comment by Bender while being initiated into the League of Robots in The Beast With A Billion Backs implies that he has attended med school. *Due to the events in "Free Will Hunting" Bender now possesses the only existing robotic Free Will Unit. Since it can't be proven that even human beings have free will, it's therefore possible that Bender is the only being in the Futurama universe whose thoughts and actions are not inherently deterministic. * Bender's retirement plan is to commit suicide (or as he puts it turn his on switch to off). * Bender has the ability to literally poop bricks. Philip J. Fry DIES!! 3.jpg|"WHO WILL MAKE BENDER WAFFLES JUST THE WAY HE LIKES THEM NOW!!??" GodBender.jpg|Bender as "The Metal Lord" File:News_futurama-season-7a_7acv01_the-bots-and-bees_big.jpg|Bender with his girlfriend Bev and his son Ben File:Futurama-Season-7-Premiere-The-Bots-and-the-Bees-Farewell-to-Arms-3.jpg|Bender and his son Ben Vending Rodriguez File:Inside out bender.png|Bender his face sad KIDZ.png Gallery References Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Military Category:Chefs Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Criminals Category:League of Robots Category:Bender's Family